disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora/Gallery
Images of Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Promotional Images Aurora.jpg Aurora_Frowns.png 640-Aurora.jpg|Aurora's official art (in her pink dress). Aurora Official art blue.jpg|Aurora's official art (in her blue dress). Aurora-WP.jpg|Aurora in front of her home. auroraart.jpg auroraonmodel.png 29772612.gif Aurora-sleeping-beauty-11505491-267-561.png|Aurora in her blue dress. Pa large dis.png Aurora Ballerina.png|Aurora Ballerina. Auroragoldbrilliant.png Aurora Tiara.png 1 (2).png aurora.jpeg briar rose.png|Briar Rose Aurora philip.png|Aurora and Prince Phillip. Aurora-and-Cinderella-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6461863-1024-768.jpg|Aurora with Cinderella aurora bejeweled.png|Bejeweled Aurora dogaurora.png aurora 04.gif a.png aurora01.gif img-thing (3).jpg Aurora_New_Pose.png Auroraredesignnewversion.jpg Aurora-Disney.jpg Princess-Aurora-Blue.jpg|Aurora's first pose but in her blue dress 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg Princess-Aurora-and-Prince-Philip-disney-couples-6486109-331-500.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip aurora 01.png aurora 05.png aurora headshot.JPG aurora_head_by_maleficent84-d3h00r0.png aurora xmas 01.png|Xmas Aurora easter aurora.png|Easter Aurora Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588243-346-500.jpg|Aurora as a toddler aurora in gold 01.png|Aurora in Gold aurora with bird 01.png|Aurora with a bird aurora garden 01.png|Garden of Beauty Aurora sparkle aurora.png|Sparkle Aurora aurora_with_birds_by_maleficent84-d3h01ga.png xmas aurora.png aurora bejeweled 02.png xmas aurora 2.png 1959_aurora_(sleeping_beauty).png Aurora_011.png Sparkling-Aurora-psd64669.png walt-disney-princess11.jpg Aurora_Flower_Gown.jpg aurora gold.gif Sleeping-Beauty-disney-princess-15764391-424-480.jpg Aurora_Easter_2.jpg Aurora_Princess_Pose.jpg aurora 07.png|Winter Aurora aurora 08.png aurora 09.png|Color Changing Dress aurora 10.png aurora 11.png aurora 12.png aurora 13.png aurora 14.png silhouette aurora.png|Aurora Silhouette Redesign 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg Auroraredesignblue.png|A mock-up of Aurora's redesign in the blue dress Aurora-holding-rose-disney-princess-35128075-835-1200.jpg Aurora-Blue.png auroraredesign.jpg Untitled - 1.png Auroraredesignnewversion.jpg|Aurora's transformation before her redesign Wads.png|Aurora in her first pose, depicted in the redesign... Aurora with Prince Philip's horse.png|Aurora, living her ordinary life with her makeover... 03rd princess.jpg|Aurora Dreams in Pink 8534271213 00f3d1f538.jpg auroranewuk.png AuroraPoseRedesign.png Aurora-disney-princess-33526862-441-397.jpg|Aurora the Graceful. AuroraPet.jpg|Aurora with her Palace Pet, Beauty Aurora extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Aurora Redesign aurora 01.JPG|Aurora's redesign without sparkles aurora 02.JPG aurora 03.JPG DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora in the official website DSNY-SM-04.jpg Cp FWB SleepingBeauty 20120926.jpg|Aurora's makeover Aurora-DP.jpg Aurora_New_Redesign_2013.jpg A-Special-Appearence-by-Aurora.jpg|Aurora in Sofia the First Bloomandaurora.jpg Aurora_and_Prince_Phillip_5.jpg Animation Sleeping Beauty Sleepingthrone.jpg|Aurora and her parents at her christening how-disney-princess-works-15.jpg|Aurora with her forest friends SB01.jpg|Aurora walking on a log 14022.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip playing with their forest friends 7.jpg 14dvd600.jpg|Aurora meets Prince Phillip sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2801.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2813.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg Aurora Everything Is So Wonderful.jpg|Everything is so Wonderful! sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5501.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg Princess-Aurora-sleeping-beauty-1003792 550 374.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5618.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5656.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5685.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5706.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5804.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5814.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5837.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5843.jpg sleepingbeauty8.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5004.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5170.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6254.jpg Disney-82.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8317.jpg Awakening.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg sleepingbeauty_1059.jpg|Aurora reunites with her parents after 16 years auroraandphilipdancing.jpg|Aurora and Phillip Dancing Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4909493-720-480.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip dancing 2909650601 a711514d74.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip kissing Once Upon A Dream.png I Wonder.png 34f_472a3e1d1d.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg PrincessAuroraSleeps.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5004.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7189.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7526.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5025.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1333.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1307.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1969.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3045.jpg Once Upon a Dream.png I Wonder SB.png sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3075.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4285.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4313.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat going to the castle with the fairies sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg|Aurora in her deep sleep sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8530.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8645.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2038.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4269.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg Tumblr n06miulJlM1s2wio8o1 500.gif Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales Enchantedtales 028.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales Princess-03.JPG|Aurora and the good faries aurorainhernightgown.jpg 3UIxL7AvcWndB4xedGUx52l2Ynt.jpg Kttk4.png Kttk1.png Kttk10.png Kttk3.png disney-princess_56816_2.jpg Kttk2.png AuroraSignature.jpg|Aurora's signature Kttk5.png Kttk6.png Kttk9.png KttkmagiccowsBAMFS.png Kttkmagiccowsareawesome.png Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2449.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2450.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2451.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2452.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg Enchantedtales_004.jpg Any Gift To Him is One I'm To Give.png|Aurora in the woods from the cut version of her Enchanted Tales story Aurora2.png|Until The big Surprise Aurora3.png|Just to see the look in his eye's Aurora4.png|When You Love somone really love someone Aurora5.png|There's nothing that you wouldn't do Aurora6.png|Like I love someone Aurora7.png|Oh, how it satisfies Aurora8.png|Just to see... Aurora9.png|the look! Aurora10.png|In his eye's. enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3013.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg Enchanted-tales-screenshots-234.png House of Mouse Char 29194.jpg|Aurora in House of Mouse Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Aurorahom.png Sofia the First Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg|Aurora in "Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia" Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png Various Images Aurora_sleeping_beauty_once_upon_a_dream_footage.jpg|Aurora in footage DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg 92i4nmf8e4.jpg Concept Art Poses aurora.jpg|Model sheet of the Briar Rose. Briar Rose Concept Art.png Aurora Blue Dress Concept Art.jpg Briar Concept Art 2.jpg Aurora Concept Art.jpg Briar Rose Concept Art 3.jpg Briar Rose Concept Art 4.jpg disney_original_concept_aurora.png Aurora conceptart01.jpg|Early sketches of Aurora based off of Audrey Hepburn by Tom Oreb. Briar rose196.jpg sleeping beauty davis.jpg sleeping beauty disney drawing model sheet 3.jpg sleeping beauty disney drawing model sheet 4.jpg sleeping beauty model sheet drawing 4.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_02.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_07.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_37c.jpg tumblr_mak6hwgMOr1qdbhwwo1_500.gif|Pencil test in motion Animation Cel.jpg tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso1_1280.jpg|By Marc Davis from The Archive Series - Animation Video games Station_Aurora_KH.png|Aurora's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Briar Rose.png|Aurora as Briar Rose in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aurora KHBBS.png Terra Maleficent.jpg|Aurora with Terra and Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Awakening of Princess Aurora-KH-.jpg|Prince Phillip kissed Aurora for break the curse from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aurora_KH.png|Princess Aurora in Kingdom Hearts Princess_Aurora's_Memory_01_KHBBS.png Pct2021 copy-c455df5e15.jpg Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg Auroraepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Princess Aurora with Mickey in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Aurora.JPG|Aurora in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Theme parks and other live appearances 1837255248 9d5151afec.jpg 5115611840 6af10ab9fb z.jpg 2096584446 864801fa5c.jpg Princess Aurora.jpg 167955 10150090160969172 509214171 5930723 5930014 n.PNG|Aurora as Briar Rose in Disney On Ice 164356 501835854171 509214171 5911611 3413858 n.jpg|Aurora in her blue dress in Disney On Ice 13.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in Disney On Ice Aurora DP.jpg 41 - Aurora.jpg|Aurora's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 55246400.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens as Princess Aurora with Zac Efron as Prince Phillip in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 20130415-2.jpg|Aurora's New Look for Disney Parks Aurora blue redesign.jpg|Aurora's new blue dress at Disney parks 8728001905_04f63e6b0c.jpg|Aurora at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg Auroraprincessfairytalehall.png|Aurora as Featured in Princess Fairytale Hall in the Magic Kingdom 729201175503PM.jpg Merchandise PrincessMagazineJ.png|Aurora in Glamour 6104918360 d4a48aba8b b.jpg|beautifully done sketch $(KGrHqQOKj!E6TMfUNRJBOqvTT!k5g~~60 12.jpg|Designer Aurora doll 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 1262000440005.jpg Aurora's Plush.jpg|a bigger plush 515KDDXBMPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 616gZzbrhbL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 61mbL2327UL. SL500 AA300 .jpg S-Disney-utgavan-19631.jpg HB42397.jpg Disney-monopoly.jpg Minnie Mouse Aurora.PNG Aurora Pin.jpg The electric company may 1986.jpg Princess Aurora Glitter Dress (Sleeping Beauty).jpeg Auroraclassic.png|Aurora Classic Doll Sleeping Beauty Topiary.jpg|Aurora Topiary DaisyAurorapin.jpg march20th.png|Aurora's page in Disneystrology HZyTDnRI3HR2B5s.jpg|Aurora McDonald's doll for the Masterpiece collector 11298 1 9a30a2.jpg|McDonald's Aurora toy with Spinning wheel Aro.png Tumblr lokhx8dIOh1qfwog5o1 500.jpg|Aurora figurine by Kaoru Mori PaTKany1294249763.jpeg|Kaoru Mori's design of Princess Aurora Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 8.18.17 PM.png Get urlpic.jpg AuroraACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Aurora Doll. Aurora_Disney_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll_Boxed.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Sparkling_Sleeping_Beauty_2013_Doll.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_Sparkling_Doll_2013_Boxed.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Princess braclet.jpg Tumblr n13oocnTH21qa2r95o1 500.jpg|Upcoming Maleficent Merchandise Tumblr n13h3p6mA81qa2r95o1 500.jpg|Maleficent Pop Funko Vinyl Collectables ''Maleficent Aurora Elle.jpeg|Aurora with a fairy. Elle aurora.jpg|Aurora and the spinning wheel. maleficent_teaser008.png maleficent_teaser010.png 1925237_10152581364312656_1510877029_n.jpg Sleeping-550x228.jpg|Aurora in her slumber. Maleficent (2).png Maleficent3AuroraThereIsAnEvilInThisWorldAndICannotKeepYouFromIt.png phillip and aurora in maleficent.PNG|Aurora and Phillip Aurora in the woods.png Aurora and the forest of thorns.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent-(2014)-31.png Maleficent-(2014)-16.png maleficent_teaser010.png Once Upon a Time'' 1000px-201auroraseeswraith.png|Sarah Bolger as Princess Aurora 1000px-201foundaurora.png|Aerial view of Aurora sleeping 201WhereIsEveryone.png|Aurora woken up by Prince Phillip 201AGirl.png|Aurora meeting Mulan 1000px-201auroraandphillip1.png|Aurora and Phillip after the Wraith attack 1000px-201aurorastanding.png|Aurora in her shawl 1000px-201whereisphillip.png|Aurora confronting Mulan at the campsite 201YoureWrong.png|Aurora and Mulan hearing the Wraith's shriek 201NoPhillip.png|Aurora begging Phillip not to sacrifice himself 201HerPrince.png|Aurora weeping over Phillip's body 201Medallion7.png|Mulan giving Aurora a medallion ChivalrousEmma-marquee.jpg|Emma offering her jacket to Aurora 957f30e8094552a20bd180f37aa01eb7.jpg|Aurora with an injured Captain Hook 1000px-Nightmare-Netherworld-5-Child-of-the-Moon-2x07.jpg|Aurora in the Netherworld 207NightmareRecount.png|Aurora telling Mary Margaret about her nightmare Tumblr_meojb3RY6X1qa3x03o1_1280.jpg|Aurora as Cora's Prisoner Aurora1.png|Aurora concerned Aur.png|Aurora finds Rumplestiltskin's note 1000px-Tumblr_megk4gFkAj1qkbzvgo4_1280.jpg|Mulan returns Aurora's heart 201Aurora1.png Category:Character galleries